The portable washing apparatus for animals relates to bathing equipment in general and more specifically to a container suitable for pets, particularly dogs. As man's best friend, animals such as dogs do most everything with people. As people exert themselves, so do the dogs. As people walk through brush and mud, so do the dogs. When exerted or taken outdoors, dogs eventually acquire an odor, dirt, plant matter, and possibly fleas. Owners usually notice this when the dog is brought indoors or close to the owner. From time to time dogs require a bath.
Usually washing a pet, particularly a dog, is a lengthy process that completely drenches the pet, the owner, and the surrounding area which is often outdoors. Many people spend a spring or summer day with a pet in a wash tub covered in suds and a garden hose running. The pet can splash around in the tub which usually shares some of the wash water with the owners. The wash water cleanses and relaxes the pet. Pet owners get satisfaction from bonding with their pet during washing and have a clean pet to take back inside. However, outdoor washing of pets generally ceases in colder weather and pet owners then incur the higher expense of a visit to a groomer.
Wash tubs generally collect water from bathing a pet but leave the tub open on the top. The open top allows a pet to enter the tub and the owner to wash the pet by hand. However, the open top does not prevent splashes from reaching the owner. The open top of a wash tub generally encourage the outdoors, a patio, a deck, or a garage for a pet washing location.
A unique aspect of the present invention is a multiple piece container for a pet that includes plumbing and thus an owner avoids drenching himself and the surrounding area. With the present invention, a pet can be washed outdoors as before or even indoors with minimal risk of splashing.